


Theo's Mystery Girl

by knightlywonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, Kittens, M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Teen Wolf, Thiam, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: In which Liam think his boyfriend is cheating on him but everything has a logical explanation.





	Theo's Mystery Girl

Liam woke up to an empty bedside with cold sheets. Not that he's been counting but, it has been the sixth night that he's gone out for at least three hours and then he comes back in the bed through the window. And in the early morning so Liam wouldn't  suspect a thing. That's thing, Liam knew about it, full well. He even asked Theo straight up, all he gets is is single worded answers, “work,” or “I have the night shift.”

Then on Tuesday night, Liam was washing their clothes and he saw a hair on Theo’s black jacket, it was bright blonde like, Liam heart fell to his stomach as if he knew automatically. And as usual Theo wasn't there.

“You don't think Theo’s cheating on me do you?” He asked Mason who was barely participating in the conversation. They were at at study hall, the only time where Liam can actually talk to Mason alone and not at lunch where he had sit through a “Morey” make out session. “I mean, I think we’ve been communicating well enough. I don't see any issues especially in the s--”

“And I'm going to stop right there.” Mason told him, closing his book, “Look, Liam, you're still new at this. It's been a year I know.”

“So what the hell is wrong with me?” Liam yelled out. Then a nervous thought came into his head, “what if he's cheating on me right now?”

“Liam.” Mason moaned out, “Theo loves you, he would do anything in this world for you, he literally changed his nature of being because of you. He's not cheating.”

“So what the hell is he doing at three in the morning?”

“Why don't just follow him?” Mason asked.

  
Liam liked the idea, that night; Liam went to bed with his street clothes on and drank a bottle of five hour energy before so he wouldn't go to sleep. Dinner was silent. Theo seemed so tired that his eyelids were drooping. After dinner they washed the dishes, Theo stopped and looked toward his boyfriend who smelled like sadness and strawberries.  

“Is everything okay?” Theo’s voice was low, like he just woke up from a nap still tired. “Because you haven't looked at me, or talked to me for the past two days.”

Liam wanted to confront him about the cheating, God, his throats started to dry, he wanted to cry. He poured everything into this relationship, he made Scott trust him, the whole pack! And this? This is how he repays him? God, he loved him. And Theo didn't know how much it hurt.

“Liam?”

“Uh,” Liam’s voice is dry, “it's nothing. I'm just studying for midterms.” Liam looked right into Theo’s eyes knowing that he was looking for a lie but Liam controlled his heartbeat from practice.

“Right.” Theo looked around Liam’s face to see if he was lying. Nothing. The apartment they bought was completely silent, they shower separately, and they went to bed, back to back. 

Finally he felt Theo's weight lifted from the cheap bed they bought. He opened the door, climbed down the fire escape. Liam counted sixty seconds, and saw Theo running down the street, ignoring his truck, and kept jogging north. Liam climbed down the same way, and followed his boyfriend North ward. As he went, Beacon Hills started to fade and he saw the sign of the preserve. Theo kneeled under the gate and went to the forest. Liam made a face of confusion. “Where are you going Theo?” He said under his breath. He followed Theo’s footsteps, and and saw tall oaks and a small cave that Theo entered.

As he entered Theo lit a match he left and lit candles that he placed everywhere. He as he entered, he smiled, “Hey baby how are you doing?” He said playfully. “You want a ball?” Theo entered the cave, that he picked, he made a bed out of leaves and branches, and made a playpen out of tree bark for the kitten to scratch on. He almost made a house so the multicolored cat to sleep in when he's not around. There was plate and a saucer of milk for her too.

Liam was outside of the cave, hearing him say things he didn't exactly like or expect that would actually come out Theo's mouth. Like “You were hungry for milk weren't you?” Or You don't like that? You're so adorable!”

Liam didn't hear a voice back.

Then what really hurt Liam was those words “I love you.”

Liam came inside the lit cave stomping his feet, with a surprised Theo, who stood, with a hurt kitten in his arms.

“How'd you--”

“Okay where is she? Or is it a he?” Liam came in examining the small cave, every hiding place possible to hide a person.

“Liam?” Theo asked still cradling the damaged kitten, “What are you doing here?” Theo still surprised that he even found him.

“You've been cheating on me.”

“What!” Theo yelled grinning, finding this situation funny. Knowing about the real reason why Liam was here. “I'm not cheating on you!”

“Don't lie! You've been sneaking around, at night, and you have no explanation for it!” Liam yelled destroying the kitten’s home that Theo built for her.

“Okay enough!” Theo, put the small creature down, behind him, as he grabbed his paranoid boyfriend’s arm, “Liam, I haven't been cheating on you.”

“What about the blonde hair?”

“What blonde hair?” Then it occurred to Theo, he looked back at the small cat who had light orange, white, and brown fur all over her body. “You mean fur?”

“Fur?”

“Did you at least smell the hair?”

“No.”

“If you smelled the hair Liam, you would know it's not human,” Theo picked up the small cat, “it's cat fur.”

“You mean--” Liam looked at the hurt kitten, frightened from all the yelling. She cuddled against Theo’s body heat, because it was the only person she trusted.

Theo nodded rubbing the small innocent cat, “I was going on a jog and I saw her, as a coyote got her. I fought off the coyote but she was badly injured. I've been coming here to nurse her back to health, it looks like she lost her mother too.”

“Poor thing.” Liam said petting it realizing one thing, “But what about the sneaking out?”

“Our building has a strict rule against pets, and it's basically the only time I get to see her, when your asleep and after work.” Before Liam asked, “I didn't tell you because you'd think it's crazy of me to take in a cat, and financially wise we can't afford one too.”

“True.”

“Liam, I love you. There no one else. I promise you that.”

Theo looked at Liam, kissing him, trying to not squeeze the little kitten. Liam's doubts went away, all he had to see was the spark of Theo's eyes to see he wasn't lying. But there was a another woman that he has to get used to. Liam breathed “Fine.”

“What?”

“We’re keeping her.”

“We can't.”

“I think a werewolf and a chimera can handle Mr. Rodgers on revising that rule.”

Theo smiled so brightly, he looked like he was a five year old. He hugged the kitten on his body as the cat purred in satisfaction. “Really?” Liam nodded in confirmation.

“So, what are you going to name her?”

“I want something smart, warlike.” He look at the sky. “Athena.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
